On the Internet, content sharing platforms allow users to upload, view, and share content, such as video content, image content, audio content, and so on. This shared content may include content from professional content creators, e.g., movie clips, TV clips, and music videos, as well as content from amateur content creators, e.g., video blogging and short original videos.
One aspect of content sharing platforms is the upload of content items to the content sharing platform by users of the platform. Upload may refer to the sending of data from the user's computer system to a remote system of the content sharing platform with the intent that the content sharing platform should store a copy of the data being transferred. However, the entire upload process for a content item may involve other processes beyond just the upload data transfer of the content item, such as transcoding.
When transferring a content item for hosting by a content sharing platform, there are many actions a user may wish to take to edit and prepare the content item for the viewing audience of the content sharing platform. For example, a user may wish to designate other users to share the content item with. Furthermore, a user may wish to enter title and description, and tag information associated with the content item. A user may also wish to edit the content item by cutting, trimming, changing the look, adding annotations, and/or taking other similar editing actions with respect to the content items. However, uploading and processing a content item, such as a video, can take more than a nominal amount of time to accomplish. Currently, this upload and processing time is inactive time in terms of productivity by the user with regard to editing and preparing his or her content item for presentation on the content sharing platform.